I am the perfect girl
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: Ladies are perfect, smart and beautiful. I am all of those things but my secret... I'm a boy.
1. Chapter 1

_"Who is the prettiest girl?" Mother cued, brushing my long blonde hair._

_I answered, "I am, Mother."_

_"Who has the cutest voice?" She breathed into my ear, trying to curl my locks._

_Sighing, I made sure to raise my voice higher. "I do, Mother." _

_"Who will not **ever **question it again?" She tugged, making my scalp sting. _

_"Me, Mother."_

* * *

The sun shined through bright pink curtains, leaving a soft rose color paint the walls. The room blended well with the color as everything in the small living space matched the intensity in hue. In front of the window was a large plush bed, decorated with pillows that you would see in a fairy tale. The blanket so thick, it would smother a small child.

The carpet was a deep magenta, tying the room into a giant mess like someone vomited Pepto everywhere. It was the room of a princess, or rather a simple person who's parents wanted to treat them like royalty. Instead, it ended up being a space that would fit perfectly for a little girl.

This room housed a teenager, far from being the ideal occupant of such a place.

"Wake up, my beautiful child!" The frail voice of my mother called.

Opening my eyes felt like a chore, seeing the familiar rosy scenery before I brought a groan. This color was sickening. Slipping out of bed, I proceeded to do my morning routine. I was not allowed to leave the room without doing this first. But it didn't feel tedious as it was a habit to do this.

Step one was showering, washing away the filth of the night. Every _flawless_ girl must smell like flowers. Once done with this, my hair needed to be taken care of. Most days it was curled, making my blonde locks more defined. Next, makeup needed to perfect my complexion. The last step was clothes, my entire closet was filled with the highest dollar garbs. Minus the one in the middle, it was a plain yellow dress. This one was for school, something that I had to wear. Slipping this on, my routine was finished.

Exiting my room, the smell of eggs greeted me. My feet followed suit, making breakfast was Mother. She was humming to herself as she scrabbled the eggs in a pan. Her black hair was put up into a loose bun, her soft brown eyes focused on the task in front of her. She didn't notice me at first, so I took a seat at our small brown table. Waiting patiently, she eventually finished. Putting the yellow delicacy in a bowl, she placed it in front of me.

The smell was heavenly, Mother was always a good cook. She sat across from me, placing her face on her hands, resting on the table. Watching, she waited for me to take a bite. Piercing some of the eggs, I slowly raised it to my lips. Biting into the food was mouth-watering, making me want to shovel the breakfast into my mouth. However, I refrained from doing so.

Mother was watching.

"What do you think, dear?" She smiled.

My answer came quickly, "It is heavenly."

My reply came with an eyebrow being raised. She waited for me to continue but I didn't know what. Until it dawned on me. Quickly, I corrected myself, "You're cooking is delectable, _Mother." _

Seeming satisfied, she collected the bowl in front of me. It wasn't even half empty. "We don't want you gaining any weight do we?"

Her tone was of innocence, as the act of taking my food was something beneficial to both of us. My hands wanted to reach out, grab the bowl and continue the act of eating. She didn't understand and sometimes I often forgot due to her doing this more than once. I was starving. Even though my portions were monitored, to my benefit, of course, I just wanted to eat.

"No, Mother," I said, grinding my teeth.

Her morning was a success, so she proceeded to throw the rest of the eggs away in the trash bin. Watching her do so made me want to cry out but my lips were sealed. Acting out wasn't very _ladylike_. She often did this. Making me eat her cooking and then throw it away. One time I asked her why, but she only told me that this is what she must do. It helps me with control. Proper ladies do not complain.

Once breakfast was done, she washed the dishes. Shooing me away to school. "Remember, you are the best lady at Ouran!"

I didn't answer her, grabbing my side bag as quickly as possible. I didn't want to spend a second longer in her presence. Just being in this small home made me want to suffocate. Which sometimes, I wish I did just that.

* * *

The school was in full bloom, everywhere were roses. Flower petals littered the ground, making the yard look like a field of crimson. I couldn't help but want to crush them under I heals, hating the way it made the place look like some kind of castle. Which it painted that picture perfectly. This place looked just like some kind of kingdom in the middle of town, fenced off from the world.

Anyone would be lucky to attend such a place but my feelings were different. I felt incredibly unlucky, this school just filled my mother's image of me more. 'Why wouldn't a princess be in a castle?' It is her exact words to me. I wanted to go to a place not so flashy and stuffed to the brim with privileged individuals loaded with money. I couldn't say anything, that's how I was here too. Mother made sure she had the funds to send her perfect little girl to a big fancy establishment.

"It feels so good today." A voice rang to my left. Looking towards the sound, it came from a small patient man named Haruhi. The only reason I knew that name was that everyone knew the Host Club in the school. At least, every girl knew who they were. His hair was brushed nicely, his suit ironed neatly, Haruhi just gleamed with perfection. A rose petal landed in his brown hair, making him pause to remove it. Next to him was also another host member, Tamaki.

He was the main attraction of the Host Club, his blonde hair and striking purple eyes made any woman fall head over heels. He laughed as Haruhi picked the petal from his hair. They looked like the perfect pair, often they were always sided by side.

Deciding I was staring for too long, I continued my walk into the school. Before I was the grand hall, it was huge and the staircase in front of me was equally as large. The floors were made of flawless marble, shining like a gem. With each step I took, the ginormous building made me want to shrink into a corner. Being here was awful, I felt like a _lie_. My whole image of a person felt _faker _the longer I stayed. What could I do? _Nothing_, so I continued to my class.

Sitting down at my desk which was in the middle of the room, my brown eyes drifted to the board. It had the day's agenda wrote down in bright white chalk. Trying to put the pieces together seemed like a chore so I ignored the assignment plastered in big letters. Besides, no matter what we did I always did good. I had to pass everything with flying colors, girls needed to be intelligent.

Everyone flooded into the room, my 'friends' sitting around me. "Hey, Yuki." God, that name made me want to throw up.

"Yes?" I smiled, trying not to gag.

My 'friend' went by the name Skip as she often was seen skipping in the hallways and outside. She was a bubbly girl with short brown hair and eyes to match. Skip was friendly to everyone and everything. That was if it benefited her in the end. If you were not a teacher or a person who could offer her something than her kindness was fake. What did she get from talking to me? Well, because of my image as this perfect girl. I gained popularity and this made her have some as well.

"You wanna go to the Host Club again after school? I'm sure Tamaki would love to talk to you again!" She grinned, "You two look like a prince and a princess."

The girl next to me laughed, "Only if you acted like a princess." Her name was Lina and she was a member of the sports team. She had her black hair often in a ponytail. She hung around us because she felt obligated. Why wouldn't the best sports player hang around the top girls in the class?

"Your humor makes me laugh, I act perfectly fine," I responded, keeping my voice in check. Doing this has become harder over the months.

They both laughed, "Try saying that to her." Skip pointed to the girl behind me.

Shifting in my seat, looking at the small figure before I made me sigh. This small girl named Rin wasn't our friend, she wasn't someone who I would want to get involved with anyway but my role forced me too. She was short and had light brown hair hugging her cheeks. Her glasses laid comfortably on her face, and her black eyes looked up at me and then immediately regret it.

Rin was the person our group 'picked on'. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the biggest fan of being a bully. However, it was something I had to do to keep my high image in the class and school. If Mother found out that I wasn't this high-class girl like in her dreams, who knows what would happen to me.

"How are you?" I purred.

She didn't answer me, keeping her face down towards her desk. Seeing her ignore me didn't ignite anger if anything I could care less but the two girls around me did see it as offensive.

Skip smiled, "Not talking?"

"That's not good, she asked you a question." Lina raised an eyebrow.

Scooting my seat closer to her, resting an elbow on her desk, I tried again to ease the two girls. "Answer me."

Rin whispered, "My day is good, thank you."

"Much better!" Skip giggled.

Before I could continue the conversation that was not wanted, the teacher showed up and started class. We all faced forward, roll call started and everyone waited until their name was announced. The rest of the day went smoothly, up to the point I was following the girls to the Host Club. I much rather have gone home but Mother had caught wind of such a club from one of the other's students' mothers. They explained how it was a nice setting that allowed girls to talk to the most popular boys in school. Mother saw it as a chance to increase my image.

"I can't wait!" Skip smiled.

Lina sighed, "If we can survive the line."

Looking forward, there was a long line of girls waiting to get into the large double doors. Inside was paradise to them, filled with highly attractive men and they were waiting to speak to them. Who knew so many students would lose their minds over the fact they got to speak with popular boys. Every time I've been here, it wasn't the worst experience but it wasn't as big of hype that everyone made it out to be.

Every boy in the club had their own title and that affected the way they treated the girls. Tamaki, which was the blonde 'prince'. He was over kind and gentle, treating every woman like she was a princess. Next was Kyoya who was next in line, he had the personality that he didn't care but when a girl talked to him, he would shower them with attention. Another member by the name of Takashi acted cool and collected at all times, he was more of the silent type and did well when it came to just listening. By his side was Honey, he was the oldest member but he was the shortest and often acted much younger. Then there were the twins, Hikaru, and Kaoru who often excited girls by acting they had a forbidden brotherly love.

Last and the newest member was Haruhi, he was average. He screamed the idea of normal but the students loved him. I haven't had a chance to speak with him yet because with him being new, every girl wanted to have a piece of him.

Eventually, it was our turn to enter the club. Everybody was having a blast, each host member was chatting it up with someone. Skip and Lina decided to scope the scene, hoping to get the attention of one of the hosts. Deciding that resting sounded much better, I took a seat on one of the pink couches. There was tea on the table in front of me, steam was coming from the kettle. Pouring me a cup, wondering if I should go ahead and leave, someone sat across from me.

"Nice to see you again." It was none other than the prince. Only if Mother could see us together, she would lose her mind. Seeing her little princess with an actual living embodiment of a prince.

I politely put my tea down, going into my perfect lady mode. "Likewise."

Tamaki poured himself a cup, enjoying the aroma it gave off. "I notice you don't really chat like the other girls, I thought I could give you some company."

"I would never try to steal the attention from another girl, so I rather wait here and if one of your members wishes to speak with me, then I will be here." I smiled.

He couldn't help but laugh, "Your name is Yuki right? A lot of the students talk about you."

"Hopefully, in good taste."

"Of course, they see you like a princess. In your looks, grades, and personality."

I wanted to vomit, speaking to him was getting on my last nerves. The moment he left I would take my leave. As long as I showed my face around here, Mother should be satisfied. He was overly kind, it made me feel like an empty shell. I was nothing like everyone saw me as, including him. My grade was good but only because I had to study every night. I acted nice to everyone because it was apart of my image and as for my looks, I wasn't even supposed to be this way!

"I certainly try to be the best person I can be," I responded with a smile.

A hand placed itself on Tamaki's shoulder, it was Haruhi. He smiled my way, "Hello."

I gave him a slight wave of my hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki."

"My name is Haruhi."

Tamaki spoke up, "Is anything wrong?"

"No, just some of the girls are getting a little restless and wish to speak with you," Haruhi said.

Tamaki got up, taking his tea with him. "I shall gladly talk to them." He then looked at me, "May we meet again."

I watched as he left, leaving Haruhi and me to ourselves. He leaned on the couch with his elbows, giving me a big smile. "How is your day, Yuki?"

"It is going quite well, but I hate to cut this short. I must get home." I got up, not bothering to finish my tea.

He simply tilted his head, "Come see us again."

* * *

There I was, standing in front of a door. It was my home but entering didn't sound pleasing. I knew she was on the other end, waiting for me to show my face. She would ask every detail about my day, who did I talk too, did I go to the club? Was I the perfect girl? And all I could do was say yes. I did everything I was suppose too. This was a normal thing, but today I was hesitating. Something didn't feel right.

I opened the door and straight down the hallway, I saw her. She was standing by the tablet, something small was laid on it. Curious, I stepped forward. Her eyes never left me until I noticed what was waiting for me. I felt all the blood leave my body and my mouth go dry. On the table was a contact case.

I forgot to wear my contacts that day.

"Why did you forget?" She asked nicely.

I fumbled over my words, "I was tired-"

She pushed the case closer to me, "Don't **ever** forget again." With this said, she left the house for unknown reasons.

I felt my body become alive again but was left with nervousness. Taking the case, I went into my room. Being surrounded by pink once more, I stepped in front of my large mirror. My reflection made me frown, the case in my hands made me ill and my entire life made me want to disappear. Opening the small case, inside was a pair of bright blue contacts.

Seeing them was enough for me to snap. I threw them at the mirror, making it crack in the middle. I tore my uniform off and bra. I wanted all of this to go away! I don't want to look like this anymore! I pulled at my hair, wanting to rip it out so bad but couldn't due to pain. Tears stained my face, leaving black streaks down my cheeks. I wanted all of this to end...

Looking into my reflection again, staring back at me was the poor excuse of a _boy_.


	2. Chapter 2

I was finishing the same daily routine once more. This time not forgetting my contacts. The blue eyes looking at me mixed with my blonde hair, creating the image Mother wanted. Skip had texted me yesterday about the Host Club throwing some kind of ball tonight. I had planned on ignoring the message but Mother had found my phone. She had to make sure I was acting perfectly even over text or call. Of course, she 'insisted' I go because a ball is just the place for a princess. Not having a choice in the matter, I agreed.

Once I was dressed in my Mother's favorite 'daughter' clothes, she then would go into my room. She helped pick out a dress, even though I had no interest in wearing one. The garment she knew would be great for a ball was a fluffy red gown. The waist was tight and the bottom flowed out like a flower. It had a slight sparkle to it and it was sleeveless. The dress had been in my closet for quite some time. Mother was waiting for the perfect moment to bring it out.

"You are going to look gorgeous!" She smiled brightly, "I can't wait to take pictures of my little girl."

I nodded, "It is lovely."

I wasn't completely lying, the dress was nice but I had no desire to wear it. Any woman would look lovely in it, but I wasn't the right person to fit that image. Mother placed the gown carefully on my bed, then went back to my closet. She dug around and found a pair of red heels to match. God, I hated heels. It hurt to wear them all day and I can see why all girls despise them, but they would do anything for fashion.

"Don't worry when you get home from school, I'll help with your makeup and hair. I have to make sure you're the perfect lady."

I got up, fixing my school uniform. "Thank you, Mother."

She waved me goodbye as I left home.

* * *

"So did you get it?" Skip teased.

Lina sighed, "Bet she failed us again."

In front of us was Rin, we had her cornered in the back of the school close to the rose garden. She was fidgeting with her sleeves, trying to avoid eye contact with us. She looked so small and helpless. Any sick person would get a kick out of torturing her like this, those people would be the two girls with me right now. There wasn't much I could do about the situation. I had to keep up my role.

Maybe, I was a little sick too.

"I couldn't get it." She mumbled.

I leaned in, "Can't hear you!"

"I couldn't get the money." She answered.

Skip rolled her eyes, "Then what are we suppose to do?"

"Should we starve?" Lina asked, seeming dumbfounded.

Rin didn't know how to answer, she was stuck and scared. I saw her hide her hands behind her back, trying to keep something hidden. Without batting an eyelash, I reached towards her. She flinched but didn't fight me as I pulled her hands free, making a small bag fall to the ground. Skip seized it immediately, prying it open to see its contents.

Inside was some money.

"Look what we have here!" She laughed, "We are getting some lunch today."

Lina took it, "But it's not enough for the three of us."

"It was for me," Rin spoke up. "My mother gave it to me for some bread."

Hearing how her mother gave her something made me cringe, the last thing I wanted to hear was the word _mother. _It made me bitter, it made me angry. I couldn't help myself but I decided to take these ill feelings and take it out on her. Taking the bag, I waved it in front of her face.

"Well, surely your _mother_ told you to share things."

Rin looked like she was about to start crying and I was never a fan of tears so I decided to wrap up this little session quickly. Shoving the bag into Lina's hands, I began to walk off. I didn't have anything to say to the poor girl and all this bullying was leaving a nasty taste in my mouth. Skip and Lina followed after as we left behind the whimpering coming from behind.

We eventually went our separate ways, the money was divided amongst the three of us. It wasn't enough to buy anything but it was better than nothing. I still had time before class started back up so I went to the cafeteria. I waited in line where students could buy bread or other pastries. The smell was always heavenly coming from this part of the building. You could smell all kinds of dough, desserts and sometimes, just sugar. I wasn't allowed to eat such fattening foods, but every now and then, going against Mother didn't hurt too much.

When it was almost my turn, I noticed a certain someone leaving the bread booth. It was Haruhi, who had just bought a small lemon loaf. He went to the side of the cafeteria, where Tamaki was waiting for him, I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"That looks delicious," Tamaki said, his mouth pretty much drooling.

Haruhi glanced at him, then at his bread. His mind was spinning until a bright smile painted his face. "Here, you can have it."

"I can't take your lunch!" Tamaki refused, "I could never take from someone."

"I'm giving it to you and I was never going to finish the whole thing anyway." He responded, making Tamaki take the bread. He seemed reluctant at first but eventually, with some pushing from Haruhi, he happily accepted. They then went on their way, leaving the building.

Watching the scene play out left a weird feeling in my stomach. What was this feeling? I didn't like it at all. When it was finally my turn to buy bread, I picked out a strawberry-filled iced bread roll. This was something I could only dream of eating at home but here, I didn't have the disapproving eyes of Mother. However, as I left the stand, that feeling came back. It was worse, making my stomach cringe.

I went to unwrap the plastic coverage, but my fingers remained frozen in place. Ugh, I know what this feeling is and why did it have to show up now. It was disgust but it was from myself. I felt bad and it was my fault. Was it from taking that girl's money? Buying the bread she should have gotten?

"I hate this." I breathed, my feet moving on their own.

* * *

Before I knew it, I was in the next class. It wasn't time to start so it was empty, the perfect time to do what I was about to do. Why was I doing this? I kept that question circling in my brain, hoping for an answer to appear but nothing showed up. I approached Rin's desk, staring at with a scowl. Why? Why? Why?

I wanted to crunch the bread in my hand and throw the remains out the window but I couldn't. With all my willpower, I tried to prevent my next action but I was overtaken. Placing the sweet dessert in her desk so no one could see, I bit my lips. Curse me. The deed was done and there was nothing I could do now.

Maybe, I truly wanted to share something in an actual nice way. Not forcing someone to share something with me. She won't know I did this of course and it needs to stay that way. Who knows what Skip and Lina would do if they found out. Perhaps, I would become the next victim to their bullying. Then Mother would find out and that's when the true fear would set in.

Part of me wanted to remove the treat, to hide it away and if my body wouldn't let me eat it, then I would throw it away. By getting rid of it, I would eliminate all possibilities of my downfall. However, if I did do that then this nasty feeling within me wouldn't go away. I would not go any longer feeling this way.

"That's very sweet of you." A voice called from the door.

My heart stopped.

Turning around quickly, standing in the doorway was Haruhi. His smile was bright and his brown eyes gazed at me with curiosity. What was I to say? What can I do? He saw me and what if this gets out? Skip and Lina will come for me. I have to remain on the top, a princess is always in the lead.

"Oh, um...It simply fell on the floor. I was just putting it back. I've didn't do anything special." I said, making sure my voice was in check. Whenever I am nervous, my tone tends to slip.

Haruhi didn't seem to believe me but didn't push the subject further. He simply took his seat at his desk which was about in the back. His spot was further than mine, I sat in the front. All perfect students sit near the teacher. Honestly, now was a perfect opportunity to get to know the new host member. It could help boost my social standing in the school. However, right now that wasn't a priority. I just wanted to get today over with and far away from this piece of bread.

"Math is so boring." Haruhi moaned, resting his face on his palm.

One thing I noticed right away from this guy is he is very laid back compared to the other hosts. Everyone had a role to play in that club and Haruhi acted just like any other student. It was refreshing. I decided to sit next to him for now, talking a bit wouldn't hurt. I gently lowered myself into the seat in front of him. I wanted to appear as ladylike as possible, crossing my hands together on my lap.

"I agree," I smirked. "It isn't the most interesting subject."

Taking a closer look at him, his skin was smooth. Not a single blemish was in sight. His big brown eyes gazed upon me as he too was observing my features. It didn't bother me in the slightest as I realized he had rather long lashes. His cheeks were fatter and his lips quite full, he was a very peculiar man.

"You look different."

This made me freeze, "How so?" I tried playing it off. Maybe my hair was out of place. My curls were quite loose due to not curling them this morning.

"I don't know, but it is just different." He waved it off, "Must be my imagination. I don't even know you really well in the first place."

This was my chance, "I would love to get to know you more, Haruhi."

He simply smiled, "I would too."

I was suspecting more of a reaction. Most men start blushing at my advances, but yet he is completely unfazed. If anything, he was the one acting differently. I shouldn't push it so much, there is a first for everything. Students started pouring into the classroom so I decided our little chat was over for now. Giving him a slight wave of my hand, I returned to my spot.

Skip and Lina poured in with the crowd, taking their seats next to mine. The teacher came in soon after, getting the day started. Lina didn't care too much and leaned over, "You going to the ball tonight?"

"Please say yes." Skip butted in.

Every fiber of my being wanted to say no, the thing I didn't want to do was go to a dumb ball dressed in an overly puffy dress. I didn't want to suffer the whole night wearing high heels and to much make up. My bed sounded like a much more enjoyable evening but it wasn't up to me what I did. It was what my mother wanted to do. She wanted me to go to this event so...

"Yes, I am excited to see what goes on tonight."

Our talking caught the attention of our teacher who didn't like being interrupted. "Excuse me, would you like to bring your conversation to the whole class? Because my lecturer doesn't seem very amusing." He rolled his eyes, motioning a finger towards me telling me to get up.

I gladly did so, he did not intimidate me. I went to the front of the board, looking at the large row of students. All of their eyes were glued to me, but it did not make me nervous. I must appear perfect in front of everyone. I politely bowed, making many of them confused.

"I apologize for my behavior. I will not disrupt class next time." I rose up, leaving a bright smile.

The teacher was caught a little off guard, he did not think I was actually going to get up and speak to the class. He pulled at his shirt collar, trying to clear his throat. "Back to your seat, thank you."

Sitting back down, everyone kept looking at me. Admiring how forward I was. Then again, I was there so-called 'class princess' and they didn't expect anything less. I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder at Haruhi, but I didn't suspect to make eye contact. Our eyes were locked and he gave me a gentle smile. I quickly looked away, a slight blush left on my cheeks.

What is wrong with me? Am I feeling flustered? Or is this something else? Whatever it is, I don't like it! It didn't make me feel sick like earlier, this was something different. It didn't feel too bad.

"Are you blushing?" Skip whispered to me, then looked at Haruhi. He was looking at his textbook, now paying attention to the teacher's lecture.

I scoffed, "Of course not!"

"Don't bite her head off," Lina said.

I raised my hands, silencing both of them. We spent the rest of the class paying attention to the teacher. I didn't feel like being told to leave this time. Pushing buttons is a hobby of mine but I knew when to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

School was almost over and every tick of the clock drained my energy. One second closer to going to the ball. Going home meant torture as Mother would be waiting to dress me up like a doll. It sounded awful and I was already tired from today being so long. Not to mention my hidden act of kindness that Haruhi witnessed. Another thing that made so exhausted was boys asking me to go with them to the event. I forgot this was something that was going to happen. Of course, people were going to ask each other to be their dates, it's completely normal to go to a ball with someone hand in hand.

I politely declined each one, getting close to someone like that didn't seem like a smart idea. With how I am, with this image, I have to maintain. I could never be with someone like that. Besides, I'm actually a boy. The idea of going with another man wasn't too ideal. Then why did I blush when Haruhi smiled at me? That's because I was caught off guard! That has to be it.

"Yuki!" A voice shouted for me.

Oh god, here comes another one. I turned around, giving the male student a smile. "How can I help you?"

He seemed out of breath, his cheeks flushing pink. He was obviously nervous, "I wanted to ask you a question."

Raising an eyebrow, I waited for him to continue. I knew what he was going to ask, I've heard it at least over 20 times today but I decided to amuse him by letting him ask anyway. There was a little fun in knowing people loved the girl they saw, wanting to get closer to her. However, they would never get to. They would never know who's behind the mask.

"Can you-" He gulped, "Go to the Host club ball with me?"

I sighed, giving him sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, dear. I am to go with someone already." Lying through my teeth was never fun.

He looked shattered. He was a simple-looking boy. Average height, short brown hair, and gentle eyes to match. I did feel bad letting him down, someone like him would surely think about this for some time. He was embarrassed and this didn't help his self-esteem. It was best for me to leave him alone, the sooner he was away from me, the sooner he would heal.

"Sorry for wasting your time." I bowed, taking my leave.

He stood there for several seconds, watching me walk away. Then he went back to his senses, going down the other end of the hallway. Hopefully, he will be the last one today. I couldn't take breaking any more hearts. Then I heard more footsteps, I spoke too soon.

Turning around, I put on my fake smile. This time I was lucky, it was just Skip. "Got a date yet?"

"You know I'm not one for boys." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know why you could get anyone here." She said, "Good thing I guess because that leaves me with options."

I chuckled, "Have fun with all the fish in the sea."

"I do have a question?" She tilted her head, with a smile.

I didn't like that look, "Yes?"

"Why do you not like boys? I don't think you ever told me."

I wanted to say it was because I was a _boy_. That it wasn't normal for boys to be with another boy. I wanted to say that I wish I could be normal and go to these events as a normal person but that was not possible. I needed to think of an excuse. A reason why a girl wouldn't like boys.

"It's sensitive..." I frowned, trying to look weak.

She gasped, "I don't mean to make you upset."

"It's okay, I just had a bad experience as a child." I lied.

She stopped me there, "No more, I understand." Tears were on the corner of her eyes, but I wasn't dumb. They were as fake as the story I told. She could care less if I liked boys or if I was traumatized as a child. She benefited from this, she didn't have to worry about me taking someone from her.

"Well, I must be going. I need to prepare for the ball." I said, trying to look excited.

Skip smiled brightly, "I can't wait! See you tonight!" She waved me goodbye.

* * *

When I arrived at home, Mother rushed me to her bedroom. It was huge, much larger than our own kitchen. It was simple compared to my pink mess. The bed was laid with fresh white sheets and the walls matched in color. The entire place gave off a clean atmosphere. She placed me in front of her mirror, handing me a wet towel.

"Get your current makeup off, we need you to be fresh for the ball." She said.

I took the white clothing from her, watching as her face contorted when I began taking my makeup off. She couldn't bear to see the image of her 'daughter' disappear so she looked away. When I was finished, she told me to close my eyes. It helped her forget that I wasn't the child she wanted.

I felt her lightly brush the powder onto my eyes and set my face with foundation. She began working her magic, the ability to cover my masculinity. Not like I had much in the first place. She made sure my body was covered up by dresses, my face with colors and eyelashes, and my voice must be a certain pitch. I was not allowed to be the person she didn't want to see. I had to be her little _princess._

"Open your eyes." She urged.

Opening them, she stared into bright blue eyes surrounded but red eyeshadow. I looked at the mirror behind her, seeing my image. I looked even more not like myself. My eyes were bright red, with my lashes curled and dark. With every passing day, I looked more and more like her doll.

Mother disappeared into the hall and came back with my dress. "Better change quickly, the ball will start soon."

Taking the dress from her, she immediately left the room. She would die if she had to see the body of her _son_. Slipping the gown on, I couldn't tear away from the mirror. The blue eyes of a stranger looked back at me. Who am I? I don't even know anymore. I would give anything to rip this off and be who I wanted to be.

Once I was finished, I called for her. Stepping into the room, Mother almost began crying. "Look at you!" She gasped. Within seconds she grabbed her camera, ready to document this event. I didn't feel excited. I wasn't liking the idea of her forever having a picture of me like this, but I couldn't do anything about it. She helped slip on my heels, admiring the height boost it gave me. I was already the average height for a boy my size, but she loved the idea of her daughter being tall.

"It's time! You better be on your best behavior. Tell me everything that happens." She said, leading me out of the house.

I rolled my eyes behind her back, "Yes, Mother."

She then stopped, looking behind her shoulder. "I probably don't have to say this but, stay away from boys." Her eyes gave off a glint of anger.

Mother hated men. She always has since the incident with my father. I couldn't remember him as he was gone when I was very young. All the pictures in the house were taken down and disposed of. Even his name was something I didn't know. Whenever he was brought up by family, Mother always looked angry and changed the subject. No matter how much Mother tried to shush them, I heard about what happened.

Why my father left.

My mother always wanted a little girl when she found out she was pregnant. She and my father prepared immensely for my arrival. They bought girls' clothes and accessories well before they even knew the gender. She just knew it was going to be a girl. They were ready to be parents. However, my mother's dream was shattered when I was born. When the doctor said the words 'it's a boy!' her mind shut down.

She couldn't believe it so she decided to ignore it. To forget the fact I was born male. She kept a bright smile and continued to call me her little girl even in the hospital. My father blew it off as some kind of postpartum. When they got home, she dressed me in the clothes they bought and continued to act like nothing was off.

It bothered my father as time continued. Mother didn't even try to change her behavior, I was her perfect daughter. She even refused to change my diaper as a baby so she wouldn't be reminded. Eventually, my father couldn't take it anymore. He tried counseling, anything to get my mother to heal but nothing worked. He was the crazy one, he tried to ignore their daughter. So he did the only thing he could think of, he left.

She hated him for that. How could he leave them? How could he disappear on their child? This sent her into the deeper part of her mind, _all men were bad_. All men leave and are neglectful. She saw it that the whole thing was his fault, she was never in the wrong. She loved her baby, she would do anything for her. Of course, as long as it wasn't a boy.

To this day, her mind has not changed and there is nothing I can do about it. I've tried before, I tried coming out of my room as her son but she screamed at me in horror. She actually tried saying I was a different person, I was someone who took her little girl away. The whole scenario left me scared, not wanting to do that again. Since I pulled that stunt, she makes sure I'm kept in line and tries everything to prevent it from happening again.

So here we are, I'm in high school still living under my Mother's thumb. What can I do about it? I can only endure and hope for the best. Our family couldn't handle it anymore so they don't come around anymore. So it is just us two, living in my mother's perfect little world.

* * *

"I'll come to get you around 12, okay?" Mother called out from her window.

I nodded, "yes, Mother."

She drove off, leaving me in front of the high school. The ball was to be held in the Host club room as it was huge enough for this kind of event. I made my way, silently cursing these high heels for making my feet hurt. They were gonna leave a blister for me to admire in the morning. I entered the school, seeing students heading up the stairs. They were dressed in high tailored suits made of the finest material, dresses so colorful and well made it made the girls look like queens. Of course, I was no exception. My entire demeanor screamed royalty. A couple of boys looked my way only to be scoffed at by their dates. Ignoring them, as I walked up the stairs too.

I finally made it past the huge Host club doors, gasping a little from the scenery. The whole room was decorated for the evening, lights shined everywhere and the floor reflected everyone like it was a mirror. Flowers and vases were around the room and in the center of it all was the Host members greeting their guests. They caught everyone's attention more than the event itself. However, I wasn't going to get caught in their web just yet.

I made my way to the section that was serving drinks and snacks. At the table was Skip, looking over the deserts. She was wearing a thin and long green gown. Her hair was braided to the side and her make-up matched her outfit. I joined her, not knowing where else to go. I poured myself a cup of punch, wanting to do something with my hands.

"Yuki, so you did come?" She said in surprise. "I thought you would bailout."

I sighed, "I would never."

She decided to grab a small strawberry cake, "Are you excited?! The Host members are giving outdances tonight."

"I didn't hear of that," I said honestly, not in the least bit interested. Who would want to dance around with a bunch of pretty boys? Skip's eyes were sparkling as she was staring at Honey, the smallest member of the Host Club.

He was dancing with a different girl who looked like she was living the dream. Seeing the two dancing to their hearts connect made me look away. The last thing I wanted to see was people having fun. I certainly wasn't having any of that. I much rather be in my bed, not wearing anything girly and sleeping. However, I am here, wearing heels and wanting to die.

"I am going to get in line!" Skip wished me goodbye as she disappeared into the crowd of students.

I sipped at my beverage, liking the solitude I was blessed with. Standing next to the snack table became boring so I began to wander around. I glanced at Lina who was also in line to dance with one of the Host members. She was wearing a simple white gown with sparkly heels. Who knew a sporty girl like her could wear shoes like that. Then I sighed to myself, I wasn't the exact type to wear them either. On the other side of the room, I leaned against the door that leads to one of the school balconies. Outside didn't sound like such a bad idea as being in here was so suffocating.

Slipping out the door, I felt the cool air hit my face. This was so much nicer. The silence, view of the city, and being alone. Who could ask for more? I might even just stay out here the whole time until Mother comes back. The plan in my mind was solid so I relaxed against the railing that lined the balcony. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the night breeze, wanting nothing more than to doze off and forget this whole event.

Fate didn't want that.

I heard the door open but didn't bother to turn around. Footsteps joined my side, making me glance over. My heart stopped, seeing it was one of the Host members. His tall silhouette stuck out from the night, his dark eyes matching the dark perfectly. He rested his hands next to me, covered by white gloves. He looked down at me through his glasses, wondering what my reaction was. I remained unaffected but my chest tightened. The last thing I wanted was to be around one of these guys.


	4. Chapter 4

The once relaxing outside atmosphere turned sour the moment I realized it was him. I wasn't scared of this man, but his whole demeanor was threatening. Like he was above me even though he didn't know anything about me. He held this kind of seniority, he knew something I didn't and it gave him some kind of power that didn't need to be spoken or shown. My whole body could feel it and it was unsettling.

I decided to say something, to steal some of my security back. "To crowded for you too?" Then I laughed to myself, it shouldn't be for a guy like him. He helped run a host club out of all things. He should be used to be surrounded by large groups, especially women.

"Not particularly." He raised an eyebrow, but not looking my direction.

Turning on my womanly charms, I hoped to run him off so I could enjoy the silence once more. "Well, I sure hope I'm enough to satisfy your need for company."

He wasn't taken back like I hoped he would, he simply seemed unfazed, used to being pushed on like this. Then it dawned on me, he certainly is accustomed to women advances, he is in a host club! It is his job to flirt with girls and satisfy their social needs. There was nothing I could really say that would run him off. This left me feeling frustrated as I was speechless. I never liked backing down first, call it being stubborn. Giving up this nightly view would be a waste.

"Do you not like crowds?" He asked suddenly.

I blinked, "I don't mind them."

"Really?"

My body tensed up, something didn't feel right. "It can be a little unbarring," I answered truthfully.

Kyoya chose this moment to get a little closer, he could easily reach out to grab me. I refused to show unease so I remained in place, wearing my famous smirk. His expression showed amusement and curiosity. Like he had been waiting for this moment and was ready to sink his teeth into something fun. Being his toy didn't sound amusing so I knew when to back down. It was time to take my leave.

Giving off the impression that I was simply bored, I began to turn away. "I guess I'll return to enjoy your event."

He then grabbed my arm gently but with intent. Everything in me froze as all I could was look at him with a scowl. What was he doing? What could he want that required him to keep me still? I never liked being restrained, it just reminded me what I had to deal with at home. I tried shaking him off but he was determined to do something.

"I won't be long but I must say I am a bit curious about you." He simply stated, not giving anything away but a simple smile. "You come to the club often?"

I nodded, "Yes?" Where was he leading with this?

"Well, I noticed something last time." He got uncomfortably close to me, his tall frame towering over. His dark gaze was locked onto mine, digging into my being trying to find anything of use. "Your eyes."

My blood turned to ice.

"You look good with brown eyes." He smirked through his frames.

Anyone could read the fear in my face, my whole body scream with uneasiness. He knew something I didn't want him to know, was he catching onto me? Surely not, no one has noticed my entire life and he can't be the first to know. What good would it do him if he did find out? Knowing the answer wasn't something I wanted.

I quickly came up with an excuse, "Girls wear colored contacts all the time!"

"Like the ones you are wearing now?"

His sharp answer made me bite my tongue, he was to smart for me to outwit, but I couldn't give up now. This wasn't the time to get caught, not never. "My answer remains the same."

He finally let me go but stayed close, "I'll go ahead and let you know what I am thinking. You are hiding something, you practically gave it away when I brought up your eye color. If they were just normal contacts then you wouldn't have acted that way or from what I've observed, wear the same ones every day."

I backed up, covering my frame with my arms. "You're weird, stop talking."

"I get bored and I must admit I look for things to occupy my time." He made for the door first, "I look forward to seeing what you are hiding, Yuki."

The silence and loneliness of the balcony were no longer welcoming. Standing there, my arms cross hoping it would bring me some kind of comfort but it brought little. Kyoya was getting to close to my secret and it was threatening. I could never let anyone find out, especially not someone from the host club. If he knew what was under all these clothes and make-up, everyone would know. The sickening part was he was going to pry his nose into my business all because he was 'bored'.

"I can't let him," I whispered to myself.

Standing here wasn't going to solve anything so going back to the party seemed like a better way to occupy my frenzied mind. When I opened the door, I realized everyone was hugging the walls watching the center of the room. What was so important everyone was filled with teary eyes? I pushed my way past to where I was in front and saw what was so special. In the center of the room were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru dancing together. They both sported brightly yellow colored tux, the only difference between the two was the color of flowers in their suit pockets. The flowers being a blue rose and one orange.

The two looked at each other with lust-filled eyes but yet with a tinge of sadness. Why were they acting like that? They were pretending to have some kind of forbidden romance. Bet that made the girls in this room go crazy. Part of me felt like I should act along with the crowd, to pretend I was some kind of fangirl wanting them to kiss but another part of me didn't like the idea. How could two boys be together? Especially brothers? Wait... I am a 'girl'. So I am supposed to find other boys attractive? Stop! I am confusing myself.

Everyone gasped as the other host members came from the crowd but with them came partners to dance with. Takashi came out with a female matching his height. Honey with a girl with huge poofy hair. With a twirl Haruhi came out with a girl who's hair was pitch black. Then came Kyoya looking smug as ever as he leads a short female to the floor. What was with them? These girls looked like this was the greatest moment of their lives. Each of them was red in the face and wide-eyed.

"Come with me, Princess." A whisper rushed past my ear, making my body shudder. Before I could ever look who was the owner of the voice, my hand was taken. I was pulled towards the dance floor, making me panic. I did not want to dance!

When we were in the center, I finally looked at my capture. It was Tamaki himself, looking proud and full of confidence. Everyone looking at us made some sort of noise or cry, they were amazed to see the two of us together. It was the spitting image of a prince and a princess at a ball. Some sort of fairytale was playing before them. Little did they know this was fake because I was far from royalty, especially a princess.

"Follow my lead," He spoke, his voice like silk.

I was not gonna blush now, "Of course, Prince."

We began to dance to the classical music flowing through the room. His movements were smooth and precise. He must have done this many times before because he was a natural. I, on the other hand, wasn't as good, the last time I took any form of dancing was when I was in middle school. Mother signed me up for basic dancing thinking it made me more ladylike. However, it was easy to follow his footsteps as his feet told me where to place mine. Together we made the crowd speechless, every movement we made captivated them further, wishing this moment wouldn't end.

My eyes met his once more, purple staring back at me. He smiled, "You look very beautiful tonight."

I couldn't fight it, my cheeks flushed bright pink. "Thank you."

Don't fall for it! He just has his host club mask on right now, all his words are scripted and besides he is only complimenting your facade as well. He would never think the real me was beautiful. So I decided to take his compliment and throw it to the very back of my mind as we finished our dance. The music slowly came to a stop and we followed in suit. All the host members stopped as well and they bowed. I was confused so decided to do a courtsey to match with the theme.

Tamaki spoke out loud, "I hope everyone is enjoying themselves tonight!"

People clapped at his words, smiling joining in as well. Everyone was distracted by something but I couldn't tear my attention off of the crowd. My mind saw it as nothing but a room full of eyes looking into me. Like they were seeing something more than what I wanted to show. My heart was racing and I could feel sweat coming from my brow. All the attention was getting to me, I could handle large groups of people but this was too much. What if one of them noticed something out of the normal? If Kyoya was on to me then surely someone else is.

Just the thought of his name made me glance in his direction. Which filled me with regret, he was staring right back. His eyes acting like black wholes, wanting to suck me whole. He raised an eyebrow as my body tensed up visibly. Tamaki noticed as well as he still had his hand in mine. He pulled away from talking to the crowd to see what was wrong. This man was to kind.

"Are you okay?"

We were away from the crowd, towards the entrance. Everyone returned to their previous actions, enjoying the ball as people began to dance. I couldn't stop staring as my eyes shot everywhere, trying to see if anyone else was looking back. Trying to figure out my secret.

I felt soft hands touch my chin, making me face him once more. "Yuki, What's wrong?"

There he goes again, acting like an angel. It made me want to scream, seeing this perfect person in front of me. Tall, blonde and everyone loved him. He was kind and cared about anyone if they would let him. He was nothing but perfect and I part of me hated that. For the truth was I was far from being what he was. I couldn't even make my mother happy just being alive. Yet, he could just flash a smile and everything was fine. Why did I have to be this way yet he could embrace his whole being?

It made me sick.

I pulled away, his hands felt like poison. Being close to him only made me feel worse. This whole night was a mess because of the host members. Not like I wanted to be here in the first place. Anger and frustration filled my mind and body, making my skin crawl. Physically I was shaking and mentally I was breaking. How much longer could I hold everything in?

He went for my hand, trying to show any form of comfort but this was the last straw for me. I slapped him away, causing a loud enough sound for everyone to look our way. Right when I thought tonight couldn't get any worse. I could hear the whispers form and circle as they tried to put two and two together. Why did I slap him away? They couldn't figure it out.

I had enough, I didn't care anymore I had to run away from all the eyes. I went for the door and didn't look back as I slipped behind it. I ran for the front of the school, not stopping to catch my breath. When I finally stopped near the gate, bending over to breathe it was enough for me to notice the tears fall. These were my tears and I was crying?

Why? Was it because I was so tired of everything and now school wasn't even a safe place anymore due to a certain host member looking for something to do? I believe that was it because now I was filled with dread and paranoia. Who else is getting close to me and I don't even know it? If anyone finds out...

It's over.


	5. Chapter 5

So last night was a disaster, because of Kyoya? Perhaps, but mostly because that monkey with glasses made me cry. Strong girls don't cry is what Mother always says. I guess I'm not as tough as I thought. However, I will recover from this. I will not be affected by his threats and I will continue to move on. He is nothing in my world, no one is. It is just me and I can only rely on myself to push forward and flourish!

I continued to talk to myself in the mirror, ignoring my unfinished makeup. A knock echoed from my door, making me pause. "Yes, Mother?" I called out.

"Are you finished?" She asked.

I was not.

"Not yet, a few more minutes please?"

She chuckled, "Of course, princess. It takes time to look gorgeous." With that said, I could hear her disappear down the hall. Leaving me to myself once more

* * *

"Today is so boring!" Skip moaned.

Lina sighed, "For once I agree."

It was lunchtime during school and we were spending it outside near a tree. The sun was out and students were enjoying the weather. The two girls were not and rather complained about it. Oh how their skin was going to burn, their poor hair was drying out. It was truly annoying but I had to keep the appearance of a snotty popular brat so I went along with it.

"My lips are going to chap." I cued.

"Right!" They both agreed in unison.

We were close to the track near the school and with the perfect weather, the track team was running around. Of course, we were not the only girls watching the boys work their calves. There were two boys who had a majority of eyes on them, it was none other than the twins from the host club. Besides being host members, the track was their next thing in line as it gave them something to do and be in the spotlight. They were stretching, making sure parts of their stomachs were showing for the ladies.

"I love track day." Skip fluttered.

Lina chirped in, "Only if girls got to run too."

"You're only saying that so you can run next to the boys." I frowned, not being able to take my attention away from the boys running. Was it because they were sweating and showing skin? Maybe? Wait, no. Nope. Stop.

It is simply over that fact I wish I could run like a normal person. In another life, maybe there was a chance I could have been a track star. Then again, I have no muscle whats so ever and I would need better legs than the chicken ones I have now. Honestly, it would be nice to strip off this restricting dress and run free with the other boys. If Mother saw me in shorts she would have a heart attack.

The idea made me chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Skip asked.

I shook the thought away, "Oh nothing."

"Let's get closer," Lina brought up. "We can get a better view."

All three of us got as close as we could, not caring the other girls were frowning from us forcing them away from the boys. We were the top females in this school and what we wanted, happened. Skip was practically drooling from looking at all the bare legs, while Lina was simply blushing trying not to look so obvious. I just couldn't get the feeling of jealousy to go away.

The twins saw us close the track field, evil grins grew on their faces. Was I the only one that noticed? Lina and Skip were not fazed, still dazed from all the boys. They said something to their coach and then walked towards us. This caused the two girls next to me to panic. Times like these made me thankful not to be love struck.

"They are getting closer!" Skip whined.

Lina tried to remain calm, "I see that." Her voice squeaked.

Crossing my arms, I waited until both of them were in front of me. Sweat rolled off their forehead and down their collar bones, making their skin glossy. Their fatigue didn't make them look any less stunning as their striking yellow eyes pierced mine. I tried looking down so I didn't have to deal with their gaze but instantly gulped, what met me was their soaked track shirts. The material was a little transparent, showing well-toned abs. They weren't overly defined but enough to show they exercised.

"Like what you see?" Hikaru said."

Kaoru smirked, "What more?"

My cheeks were bright red, "I prefer men more hygienic."

"Don't complain!" Skip pouted, loving the show before her.

The twins loved the attention they were receiving from Skip and Lina, but what they craved more was me, fighting the urge to ignore their presence. Hikaru stepped closer to me, making me look at him in the eyes once more. "Do you like to run?" He asked.

This caught me off guard, I thought he was going to tease me more but his question sounded serious like he was actually curious. Something inside me screamed to not trust them, they both were famous for mischievous. To cause pranks and chaos was their life calling. Everyone saw it as cute and they just causing fun but I knew better.

"I prefer more elegant activities."

Kaoru spoke up, "Your name "Princess of Ouran" must be true then."

Hikaru didn't give up, "You sure? You didn't seem very interested in the guys, more like you were jealous."

Lina and Skip eyed me with confusion. The pressure was getting to me, I tried my best to remain composed. I can't let them get to me. Then I realized that we had a crowd forming. The attention the twins were giving me was causing girls to gather, wanting to hear what was going on. Why would they talk to me and not them? This was not good, I have to watch what I say.

"I assure you, I am simply watching like everyone else," I said firmly.

Kaoru tapped his chin, "You know what I just realized, Hikaru."

"What, Kaoru?"

He smiled handsomely, "I heard princesses are cable of doing anything. How they excel at most basic things besides academics."

"I'm not a real princess." I countered.

Hikaru took the lead, "Of course, but you are the head of your class and widely know throughout the school. Surely, you can run?"

Everyone started whispering amongst themselves, their eyes darting at me and the twins. To everyone else, they were as quiet as a mouse but to my ears, it sounded like screams. They were mocking me, laughing at how pathetic I looked. The most perfect girl at school can't possibly run? She's too ladylike, she would never even dream of the thought. It was to much pressure for me to handle. I couldn't let my image slip through my fingers, without it, nothing would protect me from Mother.

"I can run!" I said loudly, to silence all the gossiping.

The twin's eyes widened, they didn't think I was really going to fall into their trap. "After school then." They both said in unison.

"Yuki, don't do it," Lina whispered in my ear. Out of everyone, she knew I was not physically capable of running for long. "Let me do it, I'm good at running." This would have been a smart idea. She could easily keep up with the twins without effort but this was my pride on the line.

"No," I grinned. "I will be here, after school."

Skip and Lina gulped, not looking forward to me failing. Everyone else around us was filled with excitement. They got to see a show before they go home and it involved the popular girl and members of the Host Club. What would be better?

"It's settled!" The twins smirked, "See you then!"

They both returned to the track, talking to a fellow group of boys. They all started laughing to themselves, a couple of them looked back at me. Ignoring them would be best for my nerves as they were already shot. Today was not going the way I wanted at all. Why did they single me out anyway? I've never given them a reason too? This was something I needed to look into but as for now, I need to keep my honor.

"Yuki?" Skip called to me.

I didn't realize I zoned out, "Yes?"

"I know you want to impress everyone but is this a smart idea?" Lina crossed her arms.

Looking around, all the other girls started to leave as well. Getting ready to return to class. This made me feel more at ease, but this also brought the feeling of dread as what I did fully sunk in. What am I?! An idiot! I can't run! I haven't run a mile or anything like that in my whole life. I've been pampered and any physical exercise was forbidden to keep my petite figure. Oh god, what am I going to do? I'm going to get utterly humiliated in front of everybody. I won't be popular anymore and Mother will have my head.

"You're looking rather pale?" Skip waved her hand in front of me, trying to get me to focus.

I covered my mouth, "I think I am going to be sick."

"Don't throw up out here." Lina grabbed my shoulders, "Let's go to the bathroom."

* * *

This is not how I wanted to spend my lunch period. I hunched over a toilet, vomiting my guts out due to stress. Skip held my hair back, not wanting anything to get in it. Lina was sitting on the bathroom sink, watching the poor sight before her. This whole afternoon was a sick joke. The twins got to me and now I am paying the price. Oh, how I am going to make them pay! This will not be the last they see of me.

"Done?" Skip asked.

I wiped my mouth, "Yea."

Lina spoke up, "Do you even own a running uniform? I've never seen you do a single sports activity since you've come to this school."

"Good point," I sighed. "You think I can borrow yours, Skip?"

She was closer to my body weight and height, so I should be able to fit hers. Then she gave me a frown and my hopes were crushed. "You know I don't do sports either." She shrugged.

"Lina?" I gazed at her, "What about yours?"

She thought about it, "I am taller than you, it might be a little too long." She wasn't wrong, Lina was much taller than me and had more muscle. Her uniform would look like a dress on me but what else could I do? It was too late in the semester for me to buy one and I didn't know anyone else who could let me borrow a track uniform. I may be popular in this highschool but it left me lonelier than anything.

"I can make it work," I reassured her.

Skip stood next to Lina, "You're gonna look like a fool."

"She's right," Lina added.

"You two are so supportive."

Lina jumped off the sink, "What I don't understand is why you agreed. Why did it matter? Of course, they are crazy hot. Are you wanting to prove something?"

"You know what, yes I have something to prove. This will show everyone I am not just some pretty princess and I can hold a challenge." I grinned. They both looked at each other then back at me. The bathroom was filled with silence and it was making me irritated. These two would never understand the true reason why I was doing this. It was to save my own skin. If it got out I was some push over and Mother found out, I could never return home. I had to keep my number one statues to keep her pleased. Besides, this wasn't going to be as difficult as everyone made it out to be. I will be fine.

I was small and thin, surely I'll run faster than them?


	6. Chapter 6

Everything is going to work out, I know they will. With how my life has been going, things always end up smooth. This is just a tiny bump in my day and perhaps I let my pride get in the way. I could have easily wiggled my way out of this situation but my mouth just had to get talking. It's a guy thing, it has to be. I hate the idea of losing at anything! However, this is a tight spot I'm in. Exercising hasn't exactly been a part of my usual routine. If Mother saw me doing push up or something, she would have a heart attack. It's too late now, I have to fix this somehow.

Peeking outside the window, I saw the two twins stretching. Girls surrounded them, fangirling over their lean muscles and long legs. Currently, I was in the track shower rooms. I managed to barely fit Lina's track uniform, it practically ate my form. Both of my 'friends' were outside waiting, I couldn't have them watch me change for obvious reasons. Sooner or later, I'm gonna have to suck it up and go out there.

"You okay?" I heard Skip call from the door.

I groaned, "Sure!"

I grabbed the sink, looking at my pathetic reflection. Two blue eyes glared back at me with furrowed brows. Today was just not my day, nothing could make this better. I wanted nothing more than to shatter the glass that showed 'Yuki'. I can't let my frustrations get the better of me, it's time to face the crowd.

Opening the door, I slapped on a smile. Skip and Lina were leaning against the building, chatting until they saw me. They were not the only ones as the twin's yellow mischievous eyes landed on me. The students around the area got quiet as I approached the two host members. Despite having to run before, they looked energized and ready for more. The world glowed around them, their faces like rays of sunshine. Catching myself staring, I frowned while hiding my flushed cheeks.

Skip poked fun at me, "You like them now until they outrun you."

"I could win you know." I crossed my arms, trying to defend myself.

Lina couldn't hold back her laugh, coughing into her hands. "Oh Yuki, don't lie to yourself."

While they both continued to laugh at me, I finally approached the twins. They both gave me wide grins as they leaned above me. "Are you ready?" They both said in unison. I refused to answer them, my pride getting the best of me once again. They were overly confident but for good reason, the twins knew they were going to win. With being in track and naturally fit, the odds of passing the finish line first was in their grasp.

"You got this!" The fangirls around them cheered.

I scowled, "Let's get this over with already."

"Don't get mad yet," Hikaru giggled. "We haven't even started."

Kaoru leaned on his brother, "We will go easy on you."

"Save your pity, I'll win on my own." I snapped at them.

With that being said, I stomped over to the starting line. While they were talking a little more with the girls, I was stretching not because I need to but to make myself look like I knew what I was doing. Lina and Skip were also talking to the host members with wide smiles, so much for being supporters. Who needs them, I don't. Finally, they walked over to me. Hikaru was on my right, Kaoru on the left. Being in the middle made me look so much smaller.

A girl stepped up who was holding a flag. She raised it high in the air, "Ready!"

I lowered down a bit and so did the twins.

"Set!"

We all wore our game faces.

"GO!"

I couldn't even process it as we all took off. Dirt flew as my feet had a mind of their own. In front of me was Hikaru as he took the lead, Kaoru stayed by my side. He had to be messing around, he could easily be in the lead with his brother. Grinding my teeth together, I pushed myself even more. The idea of him playing around during this was enough for me to get in front of him. His reaction was worth it. Those bright yellow eyes widened in surprise.

My next target was Hikaru but he showed no intent on letting me win. His ginger hair flowed with the wind from his speed, I could see sweat droplets slide off him. He was in his element, I knew that but yet I wanted to win. This was something I _wanted. _The excitement, the thrill, and adrenaline that ran through my veins. All of it was exerting, but I _craved_ even more.

Before I knew it, I was right behind him. Our breaths could be heard which made him look behind his shoulder. Seeing me and not his brother made him falter, which was all I need to get the upper hand. With one more push of all the energy I had, I took the lead. I didn't dare look behind me as I knew that would cost me the race. The finish line was in sight, making my heart pound in my ears. With this, I could hear the crowd around us as they cheered with enthusiasm. This feeling, I didn't want it to go away. However, it was short-lived as I saw both twins at my sides.

Everything in front of me played slowly despite all of us running at full speed. They both left me behind and I reached out in vain, not wanting to be last. If I could have at least beat one of them, it wouldn't mean I was a loser. I would have had won in some way. Wait, what is happening?"

I stopped suddenly and went down.

"Yuki!" I heard the twins call out.

Hitting the dirt, I realized quickly that I had tripped from lack of concentration and twisted my ankle. Shock took over as I grabbed my left leg, holding back a scream. I would not show weakness! I will not cry! Not here...

Lina and Skip were in front of me, "Are you okay?" Skip asked.

Lina was looking at my ankle, it was already starting to swell. "This looks bad."

"What happened?!" Hikaru ran up, looking at me.

I quickly glanced away, not wanting them to see me like this. This was already humiliating from me losing and now here I am in the dirt. This was not good for my image. "I'm fine!" I choked out. Holding back tears, I swung my arm out to get everyone away from me, "I can take care of myself." All of this was too much. Why did I agree to such a stupid thing like a race? I knew it was going to end in failer.

"Yuki, you need to see the nurse," Kaoru spoke up.

I knew this as well but I wasn't going to give in. I tried standing on my own, which I managed to do. My left foot screamed pain up my leg but I didn't sway. The girls around us whispered with worry, not wanting to step in the matter but wanting to see what played out. It was disgusting. The twins stayed close to me in case I fell and Lina continued to try and help me.

"Come on, Yuki!" Skip said, reaching out for my hand.

Glaring at her I spoke back, "I do not need any help!"

Everyone around us grew quiet as I took a step forward, ignoring the stinging. I'm doing fine! I can do this on my own, I do everything by myself. With a few even more steps, many of the girls in the crowd grew too anxious and decided to flee the scene. Good, I don't want to see them anymore. Them being here is just a distraction. Before I knew it, I was already inside the school. Just walking inside has made me sweat profusely, more than when I was running. I refuse to admit it's from the pain.

The only two remaining people behind me were the twins, they were too headstrong to let me go alone. Who knew where Lina and Skip ran off too, then again when I have moments like these they tend to leave me be. If I have a point to prove, they disappear. I ignored the host members as I continued down the hall, refusing to use the walls as some kind of support. Not with the two watching me.

"You've proved your point," Hikaru spoke up breaking his nice boy act. "Now let us help you."

I glanced behind me, "I've got nothing to prove, especially to you two. Leave me alone."

Kaoru nervously glanced from his brother to me, "Please, let us."

"I said leave me alone!" I hissed.

Hikaru crossed his arms, "I can see why people call you the princess of this school. You are stuck up like one."

I froze in my tracks.

"We are offering you simple help, but you are too stubborn to take it," He continued. " Get over yourself."

Kaoru butted in, "Hikaru, maybe she has a good reason."

Turning around, I gripped my dress tightly. "You don't know me. You will _never_ understand."

He scoffed, "I know girls like you who think they are better than anyone else."

"_Girls_ like me, huh?" I couldn't help but laugh. "You truly don't know, but that's okay. I wouldn't let a boy who's enjoyment in life is to flirt with girls even close to me. Now, why don't both of you run off to your club and leave this stubborn girl alone."

His cheeks flushed from frustration and Kaoru was left speechless from his brother's behavior and mine. He let out some kind of angry grown and proceeded to walk in the other direction. Kaoru stayed looking at me with not anger but with worry until he ran after his twin. I was alone now, just like I wanted. It didn't feel like a true victory.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in the nurse's office, my ankle felt better after the nurse put ice on it and wrapped it up. Staying here was ideal as I didn't want to see anyone. The news must have gotten around the school, 'the great princess Yuki takes a tumble!' Lina and Skip haven't even been by to see me. They don't want to be seen with a loser, not like I cared. If it wasn't for Mother and her perfect image of me and this place, I wouldn't give a damn about everyone and what they thought of me. I'd quietly sit in the back of the class and let my life fly by.

Before I knew it, the day was over and students were going home. The nurse had left the office for some reason, leaving me alone on the bed. It was about time I get ready and leave, Mother will want me home soon. The door opened and frowned but refused to show any reaction. Kyoya came in but why was he here? I'm tired of dealing with host members.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, standing next to my bed. I didn't like the way he was looking down on me. So the best thing to do was to look out the window. Maybe, if I ignore him long enough he would go away. With my silence, he continued. "I heard about your little race with the twins."

Great, out of everyone I didn't want him to hear about it to soon. The least he could do is leave me alone and let me wallow in my loss. "And?" I finally humph out.

He was trying to act like the perfect gentleman but I knew better. He made it clear to me he was bored and he knew something was off about me. Kyoya wanted to peel me apart like a banana, to see what was hidden. This little game of his was not of my concern, I wasn't going to let him have his way. I already messed up by letting the twins wrap me up in their shenanigan. I'm done with host members.

"I know you do not wish to see me but I can tell no one wished to see you either. Perhaps, it's best if you welcome the company you can get." He grinned.

I shot my head at him, "Sometimes it's best to be alone! Who would want you with them anyway?"

He got a reaction out of me and it fueled his curiosity, "You're an odd one." Kyoya then proceeded to sit on the edge of the bed. "Many women would love my attention."

Raising my feet to my chest, ignoring the slight sting from my ankle. He was getting to me once again, he was not afraid to stir things. If anything, he loved pushing buttons, to see what he would get from it. To him, I was a big shiny red button that was irresistible. I've never met a guy who was so fearless, who loved to mess with people's emotions.

"Some women don't like guys like you?" I choked.

He leaned his weight on his arm, not taking his dark eyes off me. "Like me? Do explain."

"You are self-center and don't know personal space! I see past your lies, I know you flirt with girls all day but I know better. You see yourself greater than anyone else."

Kyoya chuckled, "You truly think so?" He then proceeded to get close to me. My cheeks flushed and my words got caught in my throat as he was over me. His long arms pinned me against the headboard. Looking past his glasses, he breathed. "Well, you are someone who is full of secrets and lies. You act on top of the chain to keep your image." I couldn't speak as he was telling the truth but I wouldn't tell him that. "That's okay though, I see you as someone different. That is something you don't see often and it is exciting."

He got even closer and my body refused to move. His lips were dangerously close to my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. "You're beautiful."


End file.
